


Ice

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, Hoods, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: A nap leads to yet another dream.





	Ice

Golden light flowed over the huge space like a waterfall.

She was tethered by her heavy collar close by her Master’s knee. Her hands were bound behind her clasped together and unable to move, bound in something to above her elbow. There was little room to move. She could only stare at the gold of his throne, or up towards the ceiling high above, or at his face hovering palely above his leather-clad form.

The leather straps and devices were all that she was wearing. She was acutely aware of the cold of the stone floor against her knees.

As she stole a look up at him, he made a curt gesture at someone behind her that she couldn’t turn to see and her head was enveloped in a soft, fitted hood. She panicked briefly, but could barely even squirm before she realized she could still breathe. There were holes for her nose and a gaping opening for her mouth.

She whimpered as she was abruptly unhooked from the restraint connecting her to the throne and her head was jerked forwards into what was obviously her master’s leather-clad thigh. He pulled her into himself and then left her there briefly.

Either he was being really quiet or she couldn’t hear through this thing any more than she could see through it.

His hand was back at her neck, abruptly, then cupped her head and pulled her farther forward still. His member brushed against her lips and she moved forward, straining her body to extend it far enough to take him in.

As always, his skin was cooler than she expected, but as he rose and stiffened in her mouth, she realized it was colder than when she had begun. Also that he was growing longer and thicker than she’d previously felt. She didn’t think it was as thick as the bull’s manhood had been, but wide and long, pressing impossibly into her throat. It was too much. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t scream. She tried to pull back, but something was holding her there - more than his hand at the back of her head, which had also grown.

She tried to struggle, but was fast loosing energy. Her legs went slack as her consciousness slid away from her.

* * *

Darcy woke up, tangled in a blanket, laying next to her sofa and gasping.

“Holy fucking shit.”

 


End file.
